Predator versus the Predacons
by Jen One
Summary: What happens when a world renowned alien hunter finds the greatest hunters of all the Transformers? =)


Predator Versus the Predacons  
  
He scanned the perimeter of the area with savage cool, searching for some sign of movement. He knew his prey was nearby, and he knew that he would find it. He had collected rare specimens from all over the known universe, and once he laid eyes on a new target, he never walked away without it's body in his hands.  
  
He was the Predator. And tonight, he was hunting the Predacons.  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
The Predacons were also hunting machines, literally, but rather than being organic in nature, they were totally mechanized. They had traveled to this planet to search for Autobots, since the reports said they would find their most hated enemies here, and the Predacons were the best robots for the job. Nobody knew how to hunt like they did, and even their fellow Decepticons were afraid of them. They were like dangeous animals who needed to be locked in a cage and throw away the key......but they were the type of animals who would grind the key into dust with their teeth! And tonight there was no cage holding them.....tonight they were free to roam, to stalk, to do what they did best. To prey.  
  
Tantrum, the bull, was impatiently scraping at the ground with his hoof. He knew that there were Autobots nearby, but he was always so angry that he did not have the patience to find them. Rampage, the lion, was quietly skulking through the jungle with the others, weaving in and out of the tall grass like a snake. Divebomb, the bird, was the only flying Predacon, but he hovered low to the ground, keeping a keen eye out for Autobots. Headstrong, the rhino, was in the back. He had a feeling the Autobots were back the other way, but when the group overrided his idea, he still agreed to come with them, but he did so slowly and stobbornly.   
  
In front was Razorclaw. Razorclaw--the leader of the Predacons--the most skilled and deadly hunter of them all--and true to his name, he had razor sharp claws as well as razor sharp teeth. He had the keenest senses of them all, and he smelled something.....but he didnt know just what it was. It was a smell he had never smelled before. It was not Autobots.....not the life forms that lived on this world....something alien. Something that didn't belong.  
  
"I don't like this," he told the others. Maybe there were no Autobots here. Maybe it was all some kind of a trap. The Predacons feared no-one and no thing, living or dead, but it would be a waste of energy to hunt for Autobots when they weren't even there. Razorclaw had not smelled a single one of them, and still that strange smell permeated his senses. He was curious, like all cats, but it also made him very wary.  
  
The jungle had grew dark, and with no orbiting bodies, the planet didn't even have the moonlight to guide them by. All they had was their animal senses. With the night cover closing in, the other Decepticons would not bring the drop ship to take them home now, or else they too would be lost in the blackness of night. The natural predators on the planet were very dangerous, even to robots, since they tore apart anything they found even if they couldn't eat it for food. The Predacons had tracked the lifeforms on the planet and knew they could survive there.....but they were the only Decepticons who could.  
  
Divebomb landed and transformed to robot mode. "We should set up camp for the night," he said. It was a hot night, and the animals would be very restless. The Predacons would need to save all their energy to keep their systems from over-heating, and to resume their hunt tomorrow.  
  
The Predacons set up their camp, which consisted of a small strobe sensor, a perimeter field to alert them of prey nearby, and some concentrated energon rations. It was not much, but it was all they would be able to carry and still be able to hunt at %100 efficiency.  
  
They were all in robot mode now. Razorclaw stood the first watch while the others nibbled on their energon rations. Even in robot mode, he still senses something was not right. He gazes into the night in all directions, but he could not see but a few feet into the night. The strobe light buzzed silently, giving just enough light to eat by, but it could not penetrate the darkness.   
  
Razorclaw was uneasy. He hated to move around if he didn't need to, since it wasted energy, but he found himself pacing around the perimeter, his eyes peering into the night as if he expected to see something. He was tense, and he knew that something was out there.....something was watching him.  
  
"Why so nervous?" Tantrum said with a snort. "I have neer seen you this worried before."  
  
"I'm not nervous!" Razorclaw growled. But the truth was that some part of him was. If only he could be certain was what out there. "Turn off the strobe," he ordered.  
  
"But we won't be able to see," Divebomb said.  
  
"I said turn it off!" Razorclaw ordered again. The light went off, and the only light source on the whole planet was gone. The other Predacons heard the sound of Razorclaw transforming, and he paced with four feet, now. Despite what most people think, cats could not see if it was pitch black. They still needed a little bit of light. So even Razorclaw could not see now. But he didn't want to. He let his other senses take over, and he could hear everything around him--the steady hum of the perimeter field, the sound of the grass quietly being crushed beneath Razorclaw's paws, even the sounds of his own joints moving as he crept through the night. The strange smell was still there, and he knew it did not belong on this planet. It may not have even belonged in this galaxy.  
  
Razorclaw's nostrils flared as the scent became more strong. It was not a strong smell, and since the other Predacons hadn't reported that they smelled it, they probably could not even notice it. And they all had exceptional sense of smell. He knew that this strange presence had to be nearby. He stopped moving and let his senses take over completely. He heard the faint sound of breathing, and alarms went off in his head. The Predacons were machines, and did not breathe! It was here!  
  
"Predacons," he said calmly, "prepare for battle."  
  
Headstrong sat up and shook his head. "The perimeter field hasn't been breeched."  
  
Razorclaw growled. "Yes it has."  
  
An alien sound ripped through the jungle that had to be a battle cry. Razorclaw leapt backwards just as the air was sliced right in front of him. He was under attack!  
  
Divebomb jumped up and clumzily grasped for the strobe light, finding its power switch with his trembling hands and turning it to fullest intensity. "I can't see it! I can't see it!" he shouted as he shone the light in every direction, trying to find the attacker.  
  
Razorclaw didn't have time to tell Divebomb that he was behaving foolishly. Even when he had shone the light right in Razorclaw's eyes, the attacker could not be seen. He obviously had a cloaking field that made him invisible to his prey. But what this visitor did not realize was that Razorclaw was nobody's prey--he was a Predacon!  
  
The other Predacons quickly joined the fight, but it was impossible to fight an enemy they couldn't even see! They had no idea if their attacks were even hitting their target, because they could not see the damages. They didn't even know how many creatures they were fighting.......sometimes there only seemed to be one, but it moved so quickly and could fight so well that it could just as easily be more than one enemy.   
  
The fight lasted into the hours of the morning. Any organic creature would surely collapse after such a long fight, and even though the Predacons were machines they were still getting tired. They had used alot of their energy. But this enemy still pressed on. Its screams sounded just like an organic creature, but it had to have amazing stamina to fight on for such a long time. And even as the sunlight was cast over the jungle planet, revealing the scrapes all around the ground, the claw marks on nearby trees, some with missing branches, the Predacons still could not see their attacker. With almost no energy left, there was no way to form PredaKing. And they could not even stop fighting long enough to call the other Decepticons, because it would mean certain death. They had to keep moving every second just to stay alive!  
  
Razorclaw's energy was almost gone. He had drained every ounce of strength he had, and there was no way to stop this creature. If he kept trying to fight, he would simply collapse and he would be killed. THat was no way for a Predacon's life to end. So there was only one choice. Razorclaw would not this alien destroy him. He would sooner lead the Predacons to oblivion himself.  
  
"Predacons, retreat!" he yelled. "Follow me!" Razorclaw dashed into the forest, and the others followed him. They had no idea what Razorclaw was planning, but he couldn't tell them about it. He knew they would never understand. They would not have the courage to go through with it.   
  
The planet they were on had many patches of deadly quick mud. It was just like quick sand, only it was even harder to escape from and anything that got stuck in it sank very quickly. It would surely be the end of the Predacons as soon as they reached the quick mud. But at least they would take down their attacker with them. The Predacons were no one's prey.  
  
Razorclaw jumped with a flying leap and landed on something strange. It didn't feel like ground, but it wasn't water, either. He continued to run, but it felt like he had been glued to the ground. He turned and looked to find that his paws had been swallowed up already, and he was sinking quickly. There was nothing left to do now but except his fate. The other Predacons also jumped into the patch of dark ground and began to sink. They all began panicing, thrashing wildly and begging for Razorclaw to tell them what to do. Tantrum started shouting at Razorclaw and threatening him. Razorclaw just said nothing, how could he tell them what he had done? The only comfort he was was knowing that soon, none of the Predacons would have any complaints at all.  
  
Their attacker could be heard behind them, stopping only after it realized that the creatures it was so determined to hunt down had stopped running. It ran to the spot where they had to be, but it saw nothing. The mechanized creatured were not that fast, and their energy levels were almost gone. There was no way they could have escaped. Suddenly the Predator realized that it was sinking, but thinking quickly, it launched a tether from its arm and pulled himself free. Landing on the outside of the quick mud, the Predator searched again but could find nothing. Normally it was the one who was hidden from it's prey. It was definately not used to it's prey doing the hiding.  
  
The Predacons were the only creatures ever to escape the Predator's grasp. It returned to it's ship, disgusted that it had lost it's prey for the first time in it's life. One day it would find these marvelous animals again and next time it WOULD catch them!  
  
Razorclaw smiled inwardly. The quick mud had just been deep enough that he could lay down inside it and not be seen. As the alien hunter left, Razorclaw saw it for the first time. It had quick mud on it's boots and Razorclaw would have been able to track it down and kill it easily. He should have destroyed the creature after forcing the Predacons to run away like cowards. But Razorclaw realized it was not cowardly to admit that sometimes you find prey who are simply to strong to prey upon. Infact he had to admire the alien hunter, for he had never seen a creature like it before. It was a worthy opponent, and Razorclaw was sure that they would cross paths again one day. And so he had allowed the alien to go free, knowing that he would get his chance again soon.  
  
He transformed to robot mode, emerging from the quick mud which was only waist deep. The others joined him and they called for the Decepticon drop ship. They would go home to recharge, and then once more they would hunt for the Autobots. For they were the Predacons, and they had been sent here to do what they did best.  
  
The Predacons would prey again. 


End file.
